


Going Down?

by LadyRedMoon13



Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Female Danny Fenton, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Like, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: A series of stories of various people, in various situations where they find out Danny is a girl/is Phantom.Stuck in an elevator during a school field trip the A-listers find out what Fenton is hiding under his jacket. Only Danny was never really hiding it. She just likes hoodies.
Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Going Down?

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is stuck in a small space with four people who think she is a boy. This confuses her because she was never really hiding it. She just likes hoodies.

This was a whole lot of bull. The freshman class of Casper High was on a field trip to Axion Labs when, for whatever reason; the power had gone out and at the most impractical time too. Why, you might ask. Because the tour group Danny had been apart of had been going down in the elevator to meet up with the other groups for lunch before continuing with the trip. So now they were trapped, hungry, and since the air conditioning was off; hot. That wasn't even considering the issue of who she was trapped in the elevator with.

"Can't you two pull any harder?" Paulina whined as she sat on the floor fanning herself with her hand. The sound of the two jocks grunting stopped as the both gave up on opening the doors by force." It's no use." Dash sighed as he sat down next to the door." We're trapped!" Kwan exclaimed as he sat down on the other side of the elevator door.

"Well it could be worse." Star anouced, ever the optimist." Worse how?" Dash asked in irritation." We could be in the dark." She stated back with a smile. Which was true Danny supposed. The emergency light came on almost imedietly after the elevator stopped." No one could have known that we were up here." Danny added off handedly.

"Oh shut up Fenton!" The blond jock snapped. Holding up her hands Danny shut her mouth. She thought she might as well, it was too hot to fight right now. It was even more so when you factor in that she was wearing her favorite red hoody like she did every day, all day. That became even more true when she got her powers.

After the accident she was always cold. It almost scared her at first till she got use to it. Now however was a different story. With the air off and so many people in a confined space she was beginning to heat up. She could feel it and also the sweat her body was producing. It was uncomfortable and her hoody was starting to get really unbearable even for her and her half dead self.

So with out further delay Danny began taking the hot piece of clothing off much to the interest of the others in the confining space. They had never seen the guy without the sweatshirt before. Actually, they were pretty sure no one had. Except maybe his family and his loser friends. Which only served to make every one curious as to why he wore it all the time. Did he have scars? Did he have some kind of medical condition he didn't want anybody finding out about?

Was he fat?

Well it seemed the four A-listers were going to find out. As Danny slipped her arms out of the sleeves she was unaware of the four teens looking at her in mounting curiosity. Oblivious too her classmates she pulled the hoody over her head. When she successfully greeted herself from the confines of her red hoody and set it to the side the A-listers all looked on in disbelief. Eyes wide and mouths slightly agape, they all looked on as Fenton revealed himself to be a girl.

It was hard to believe but in all honesty how could they refute the evidence right in front of them. The A-listers looked at each other in shock and turned back to the now female Danny Fenton." Wh-What? What the hell Fenton?!" Dash yelled, seemingly the first to find their voice. Whipping her brow with the back of her hand Danny looked over at them with a bord look." What?" She asked while they continued to stare.

"You're a girl? This entire time you were a GIRL?!" Paulina asked eyes still wide." Uh yeah." Danny answered before pausing." Wait?" She muttered in thought. Before her own eyes got wide and then narrowed at the other four teens she was inevitably stuck with." You all thought I was a boy?!" She asked angrily.

"Well yeah, everyone does." Answered Kwan." All this time I've been wailing on a girl, and didn't even know it. Why didn't you say anything?" Dash asked." I thought everybody knew. I mean come on a couple of teachers call MISS. Fenton instead of using my first name. I use the girls bathroom. Sam let's me use her perfume from time to time." She listed using her fingers to count them off.

"But you were always wearing that red sweatshirt. That, plus the hair. Could you really blame us for thinking that?" Star asked, still a bit perplexed. Danny sighed," Long hair is so annoying. Especially when you have to constantly untangle it from one of my parents inventions. That's not even saying anything about the ecto goo. That crap isn't just hard to get out of clothes. I'm actually surprised Jazz keeps her hair as long as she does with how many times it's gotten cought in the Fenton Weasel." She ranted.

They all just stared at her. Unsure how to react and not sure how to move forward with what they know. Instead they just stayed silent. Letting the information sink in and settle before one of them decided to speak again. With inquisitive eyes Kwan looked over at Danny and asked," So does this mean you're not dating Manson too?" Danny face palms and moans. Can't they fix this thing any faster?


End file.
